Sin tu luna
by A.Gedeon
Summary: Las fobias son terribles, pero la peor de todas es la que padece Ayato, con un mal que ni siquiera el es capaz de combatir... "Quizás en otra vida..." [Este fanfiction participa en el Reto Temático: "Compleméntame", perteneciente al Foro Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul.] [Soft Yaoi]


**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul son propiedad de Sui Ishida.

 **Aviso** : Este fanfiction participa en el Reto Temático: " _Compleméntame_ ", perteneciente al Foro Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

 **—Del odio al amor...—**

* * *

Era un día tranquilo, se podía presumir hasta del bello aroma a otoño que había en el aire, cosas de temporada, ojos cayendo, manzanas y otras delicias que se podían degustar todo el año, pero no sabían de la misma forma fuera del otoño. Salir y ver esos toques naranjas sin duda era un deleite…

—Te gusta el paisaje Ayato?—

—Uh?—

El joven de los cabellos índigos, con mirada azulada volteo a ver a aquel que le había hablado y dicho algo tan vergonzoso como lo anterior.

—Si me gusta oh no, no debe importarte—

—Oh vamos… siempre respondes de la misma forma, porque no simplemente dices "SI ME GUSTA!"—

—Que estupideces estas diciendo... aggg que molesto, porque no mejor me dejas en paz!—

—Bien...—

Y joven de cabellos índigos se retiro del lugar antes de que el albino pudiera moverse, huir de los lugares no era algo que le gustara, pero vamos, tampoco tenia porque soportar a alguien que no le agradaba y hasta repulsivo podría parecerle…

—Quizás… si no se pareciera a el, no me caería tan mal—

Dijo una ves cerciorandose de estar nuevamente solo, y así fue, dio un suspiro de alivio y volvió a fijar la mirada hacia al frente, pero lo que vieron sus ojos definitivamente no le gustó…

—E…E…ETO!—

—Ayato-kun! quien te caería bien si no se pareciera a "el"?—

—A…aaa… nadie vamos… no me molestes con preguntas sin sentido—

—Pero yo solo pregunte algo de lo que tu acabas de decir—

—Ammm… si enserio lo dije?… —

—HI!—

—Oh no me acuerdo, bueno ya me voy!—

Rodio con rapidez a la chica y siguió su camino, menos mal ya le daba la espalda a esta, de lo contrario podría notar su sonrojo latente, pero tampoco pudo notar la risita burlona de la chica, ella sabia de lo que el hablaba, pero tampoco haría sonrojar mas a Ayato, ya debía sentirse incomodo de solo hablar del tema. Al poco rato Ayato se encontraba nuevamente en completa paz, dio un suspiro nuevamente y sonrío, por fin solo y ahora si no había nadie a Kilómetros a la redonda.

—Que hoy es el día de molestar a Ayato o que?— dijo un tanto molesto

—Si lo fuera seguramente todos estarían aquí—

—Joder… ni un minuto tengo libre!—

Así es había aparecido alguien nuevamente, pero esta vez era un albino de ojos carmín brillantes, Ayato en verdad no podía creerlo, primero Kaneki, después Eto y ahora Tatara, solo le faltaba encontrarse con Noro y Naki, sin duda su día en definitiva no era lo que el hubiera pensado en un principio…

—Bueno tenemos una reunión y tenia que ver si ya te habías enterado, pero como siempre fuiste el ultimo... en fin, puedes continuar con tus pensamientos de amor hacia Kaneki—

—AMOR! CUAL AMOR!—

—Del odio al amor solo ay un paso—

—JAMAS! ENTIENDES JAMAS! SOLO DE PENSARLO!… me da un escalofrío!—

Lo dijo mas para el que para Tatara lo ultimo, pero igual se percato de aquello el albino, un escalofrío?… a que se debía ese tipo de reacción ante la palabra amor?, como sea no le iba a prestar mas atención a un tema que realmente no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Ayato volvió a quedarse solo en aquel lugar, dando otro suspiro cansado, su día libre arruinado por 3 personas, no podía ser verdad y después que seguía?… una lluvia de perros y gatos?... no, eso si seria imposible.

—El simple echo de pensar en amor y Kaneki me revuelve el estomago… como si eso pudiera pasar… somos hombres, nada puede pasar entre nosotros… y tampoco es como que quiera que pase, ósea no puedo decir que es feo, no, porque no lo es, pero tampoco es la octava maravilla del mundo, aunque mi corazón presenta latidos irregulares cuando el habla y me obligan a huir del lugar… y a todo esto PORQUE MIERDA ESTOY HABLANDO SOLO!—

Se regaño el mismo y después ya bastante molesto y cansado fue a la maldita reunión de la que le dijo Tatara, escucho lo que decían, pero no se encontraba tan concentrado como en otras ocaciones y solo podía escuchar las palabras típicas como, atacar, CCG, matarlos, no dejar vivo a ninguno… mientras que con su mirada de vez en cuando se encontraba con la de Kaneki, eso le hacia sonrojar, pero podía controlarlo, se había enfrentado a situaciones mas difíciles que esas, sin duda podría controlarlo… no grave error, no podía controlarlo, en definitiva le molestaba por sobre manera que con la simple mirada de Kaneki este ya estuviera sudando y le faltara el aire.

—Bueno entonces… entendiste Ayato?—

—SI CLARO QUE ENTENDI!—

Dijo molesto, a lo que Eto y Tatara solo pudieron reír, ellos sabían lo que pasaba por la mente del peli índigo, pero no lo dirían en frente de todos, eran malos, pero no tanto, respetarían por esta vez los sentimientos incomprendidos de Ayato.

—Menos mal, entonces será cuestión de esperar—

Y así todos se retiraron, a cualquier lugar que se les viniera en gana, quedandose al final Eto y Tatara.

—Pobre Ayato, no me gustaría estar en su lugar—

—No entiendo cual es su pavor a aceptar sus sentimientos por Kaneki, no le veo nada de malo…—

—Quizás… es de esas personas que padecen Filofobia…—

—Explicate Eto—

—Bueno son personas que le temen al enamoramiento y las situaciones como las que esta pasando Ayato, se les dificulta mucho—

—Hmmm… que fobia tan patetica—

—Ciertamente… hahahahaha—

Se habían dado cuenta del padecer de Ayato, mucho antes de que el se pudiera dar cuenta, no es que le gustara sufrir con esas cosas, simplemente le tenia fobia a lo que podría pasar y si sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, no podría soportarlo o si?…

El tiempo paso con suma rapidez, Ayato se preguntaba a donde iba siempre Kaneki, porque no se quedaba con los demás, así que de vez en cuando lo seguía sin que este se diera cuenta, porque se iba sin decir el lugar, porque no decía un "Nos vemos mas tarde voy a tal lugar", no porque no lo hacia! PORQUE!… claro porque iba a ver a su hermana, o quizás como tal no a su hermana, pero si a donde trabajaba, lo cual le molestaba como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, pero ni hablar, no podía decir nada, mas que mostrar su desprecio a Kaneki… el tiempo paso y por fin llego el día de la tan esperada batalla que tendrían contra el CCG, como siempre esperaron a que atacaran los de Anteiku, después ellos hicieron su aparición, mataron y fueron asesinados, era la ley de toda guerra, así como matabas, también podían matarte, la pelea se intensifico, Ayato al final tuvo que retirarse para no ser asesinado, pero por su mente también paso un peliblanco…

—DONDE ESTA KANEKI!—

Fueron esas sus exactas palabras, donde estaba aquel idiota de cabellos blancos y entonces pudo vislumbrar unas llamaradas a lo lejos, sabia la dirección, podía saberlo… había seguido muchas veces a Kaneki a ese lugar… se movió lo mas rápido que pudo, matando a quien se interpusiera en su camino, al llegar no podía creerlo, en verdad el lugar estaba en llamas, entro con suma rapidez a ver si seguía ahí, pero no estaba, salió y entonces pudo notar como unas huellas iban en dirección hacia las palomas, lo seguiría de un un lugar seguro y eso era por los techos de las edificaciones, y entonces pudo verlo… estaba en frente del temido dios de la muerte, Arima Kishou, Ayato apreso su corazón con su mano, sabia a la perfección que Kaneki se estaba rindiendo y poniendo su vida a decisión del hombre de gafas y cabellos grises, sin notarlo sus lagrimas cayeron al momento en que este con su arma atravesó el ojo de Kaneki, no pudo soportarlo y se retiro del lugar, no podía con todo eso.

—Eres un idiota Kaneki… un idiota…—

Era la segunda vez que lo dejaban solo, primero su padre y ahora Kaneki, de forma indirecta se sentía dolido y traicionado, nuevamente, la misma historia se repetía, porque a el… se seco las lagrimas como hace años había echo ya y se retiro del lugar, estaba emocionalmente agotado y necesitaba un respiro…

 **3 AÑOS DESPUES…**

—Me han dicho que Kaneki sigue vivo—

—Hmmm… que bien por el—

—Ayato… vamos algún día debes perdonarle—

—Yo… no puedo… perdón Hinami—

Hinami lo miro con ojos llenos de preocupación, definitivamente sufría por el echo de que Kaneki seguía vivo, pero sin sus recuerdos, cuanto mas tendría que sufrir por la culpa del pasado…

—Filofobia—

Eso le hizo parar en seco a Ayato, que es lo que le había dicho Hinami?…

—Que?—

—Filofobia… miedo irracional al enamoramiento o sentirse enamorado—

—P… por que… no yo… no…—

Ante esto sonrojo, el ya sabia de su fobia, la tenia presente desde hace un año, pero jamas creyó que alguien pudiera descubrirla también, tan obvio era?…

—No quiero que sufras mas por esto Ayato…—

—Enamorado… —

Ayato agacho la mirada y sonrío melancólicamente, sin duda lo sabia, ya no podría ocultarlo mas, pero lo que mas odia dolerle de aquella verdad es que, Kaneki estaba fuera de sus posibilidades, el ahora era una paloma y el seguía siendo un simple ghoul, como sea, jamas iba a poder superar la fobia y perdonarle, así que porque no tomarlo como pretexto, al fin que cualquiera busca un pretexto para zafarse de la realidad, porque el debería de ser la excepción?…

—Ayato?—

—Hahaha jamas podría enamorarme de alguien tan patético y no padezco esa Filonana o como se llame…—

—P…pero… es que… tus expresiones y tus tantas platicas solo… me hacen pensar lo contrario—

—Solo son eso, platicas sin razón y mis expresiones… esas no puedo cambiarlas—

—Pero se te ve tan triste…—

—Pues no lo estoy—

Sonrío nuevamente y se retiro, tenia una cita importante, a la cual por obvias razones no llegaría tarde… se coloco en el techo de un edificio, el la orilla, dando al norte del edificio daba a la perfección con la puerta principal del CCG, todas las tardes tenia esa cita, 6 p.m en punto, ni un minuto mas ni uno menos, podía verle caminar con otras personas y podía verle sonreír, quizás nunca se sintió tan cerca de el como en esos pequeños momentos, su cabello ya no era blanco, ahora se encontraba de un tono bicolor, negro y blanco, le quedaba ciertamente, el debía tener unos 22 o 23, ya no escondía su ojo y se le notaba tranquilo y feliz, una gran nostalgia invadió el pecho de Ayato.

—Fobia o no… jamas te podría confesar lo que siento… Sasaki Haise… Kaneki Ken… me conformare con estos pequeños momentos solo para mi…—

Se aprisiono el pecho son sus manos y frunció el ceño cerrando los ojos… aunque su pecho dolía, el estaba conforme con su elección, un ghoul y una paloma jamas podrían estar juntos, al menos no en esta vida… Entonces recordó aquella vez que Kaneki apareció de la nada… recitando las palabras exactas de Kaneki…

—Te gusta el paisaje Ayato?… si Kaneki… me gusta este paisaje…—

Miro nuevamente a Kaneki y no pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla pálida, que podía doler mas… la fobia o su orgullo?… sin duda era algo que por ahora no le importaba responder... no ahora y menos con esa sonrisa de lado a lado en la cara de aquel que en algún momento llego a detestar...

—Del odio al amor ay un solo paso... no?—

* * *

— **FIN—**

* * *

 **GEDEON RESPONDE:**

—Es un tanto triste y se que me elegí la peor fobia que ay, pero descuiden esta fobia se puede curar, claro todo depende de la disponibilidad de la persona y es mi primera participación en un foro, haha espero no les aburriera la historia y perdón si encuentran errores ortográficos, espero puedan pasarlos por inadvertidos, sino, bueno perdón.

NOS LEEMOS DESPUES.

CIAOSSU.


End file.
